Apex The Scepter Chapter 3
Chapter 3 IN PROGRESS!!! “Stop!” James shouted as Rapid released several rounds in Zeke’s direction. Zeke lifted up his hands to protect his face as the bullets fell beside his feet. Zeke then looked forward at Rapid with his skin now bruised in the areas where the bullets landed. “Super or not you pigs are all the FUCKIN’ SAME!” Zeke yelled before running towards Rapid. Rapid’s eyes began to glow orange as everything around him slowed down, with Zeke almost motionless in his eyes. He then ran around him and dropped a device on his back, when he felt himself being heavily restrained. He looked around him as he began to get lifted in the air, and saw a tall bulky figure in the background. “He’s not alone!” Rapid yelled as the device on Zeke’s back began to drill into his back making him grunt in anger. James heard Rapid’s claim and looked around for the associate, when the device in Zeke’s back was pulled of his back. Zeke then quickly turned around to face Rapid as he floated helpless in the air and grinned in delight, before punching him in the face. The impact caved Rapid’s face in, as he slid onto the ground. Zeke then ran up to his lifeless corpse and stomped on his head smashing it completely into the ground. Brain matter, and blood covered the ground, with Zeke chuckling at his actions. “No one’s gonna recognize you pigs when I finish with ya!” James then pulled out his gun and fired all his rounds into Zeke’s back, when a powerful force threw him against the wall. “We need to move.” the figure said in a dark demonic voice Zeke then charged towards James and slammed his fist into his skull, smashing his head into the brick wall. “Tougher than you look.” Zeke said as James eyes began to glow green as he threw a right of his own into Zeke’s ribs. Zeke grunted from the impact, with James grabbing his left leg and pulling it upward while extending one of his own legs to trip Zeke’s right leg and being him to the ground. Zeke then tried to throw a punch while James was getting on top of him. James evaded the blow and struck Zeke in the face himself. James then felt himself being pulled back allowing Zeke to grab him by the throat quickly attempting to crush his throat. “Everyone’s gotta breaking point lil pig.” Zeke then slammed him into the ground before stomping on his face smashing his head through the pavement. James was now completely unconscious,with a few visible cuts and scratches from Zeke’s assault. “I’ll stomp all you pigs heads off I promise that super or not!” “Zeke!” The figure yelled before Zeke felt himself being pulled away from James unconscious body “Don’t you ever fucking use that mind shit on me again bitch!” Zeke shouted “We need to get to the T-point now.” “They can fuckin’ wait a sec, I don’t give a shit about y’all hit times, I’m gonna get what I want!” Zeke shouted before he felt an incredible force pull his head to the side snapping his neck. Zeke then collapsed before the figure lifted themself over him and landed onto a nearby rooftop, before vanishing.